


Sons of Men

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Angels, Biblical Themes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. When men began to increase in number on the earth and daughters were born to them, 2. the sons of God saw that the daughters of men were beautiful, and they married any of them they chose. (Genesis 6:1-2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sons of Men

When people think of angels, they tend to imagine the sweet, doe eyed babies with soft, fluffy white wings, something one would find sculpted in porcelain in a greeting card store, alongside the ugly glass hearts and dusty stuffed animals. But those aren’t angels. Those are the dream of a dream of a thought.

The first thing angels say - when speaking to Sarah, to Abraham, to Moses - is “Fear not!”, for angels are creatures to fear, great wheels of flame and ever blinking eyes, huge masses of wings and multiple heads, and many other things, beyond the minds and dreams of mortals to comprehend.

A very long time ago (before men had dreams, and was thus unable to tell the difference between the real, the imaginary, and the things that simply weren’t true) there was a flood, and it was flood beyond memory. The flood was a punishment, albeit an unjust one.

 _Genesis 6:1 When men began to increase in number on the earth and daughters were born of them, 6:2the sons of God saw that the daughters of men were beautiful, and they married any of them they chose.” _

The sons of God looked into the eyes of the daughter’s of men, and in losing themselves in them, forgot the names of God.

But the memories of man are faulty, because nowhere is it mentioned, in all of the books, holy and otherwise, that the daughters of God came down to the earth as well, and saw the beauty of the sons of men.

(It was and is much more complicated than that. The son and daughters of God are the same kind of beings, and the sons and daughters of men were equally comely, calling to all of the children of God. But it is the male and female, or at least male seeming and female seeming, couplings that are in the old histories, if only because they were created before men had dreams, and thus did not remember the great loves, only the offspring produced).

The daughters of God were fewer, and less known. They were and are fewer in number, although why it is not known. After all, the children of God are, in their own way, both sons and daughters (and neither sons nor daughters), and merely choose a form that both they and we as mortals can bear to look at. We hear stories of the children of the sons of God and the daughters of men - heroes of the old days, from the time before dreams and memories. But this isn’t about them.

It came to pass that the sons of men did plant seeds in the daughters of God, and while the men themselves perished in the flood, the seeds of their children, the new-old breed, stayed deep within their mothers, who were themselves hiding from their father, their God, in the deep, dark place within and between times. The children of these unions, believed to have perished in the flood and deeply forbidden by their Grandfather, were born, as all children are wont to do, and where they stood, they towered.

They were and are the heroes (and make no mistake - heroes can be good or bad, for a hero is, at the end of it all, one who changes the world around them), and they live short lives, usually violent. They usually don’t know their backgrounds, although they always know something is different.

Diamanda Hagan is the only Nephil that many have seen, and she goes out of her way to hide it. She covers her face with makeup, smearing the sticky paint across her skin to hide her divinity. She is herself a hero, a great person, sending her message, no matter how small it is. There are those with divinity in their veins, the Nephilim, and where they stand, they tower.


End file.
